NonIronic Title Here
by arsenicturntech
Summary: A Nep/Dave set in the same universe as my other one. Mostly fluff, minor action.


coolcat story that shall be a late valentines day thing..beclaws i spent that whole day working then playing sims, and I just didn't think of doing anything until now x33

no clue what's gonna happen yet..just kinda typing..hopefully this won't be too shitty, but knowing me...fuck

"Love in an elevator hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm.." Head moving side to side, Nepeta began to hum that one song by those people. She wasn't really sure about it, and only remembered about four words and the melody..rhythm..thing. Humming a song she barely knew, the cat-like troll moved around the apartment, feathery duster in paw..hand. Her rump seemed to be moving to the beat as well, bouncing in a comical motion as she leaned down a bit to ruffle the duster in a corner. Okay, Nepeta wasn't very good at cleaning, but at least she'd been trying lately. It was mainly a way to show Dave some appreciation for letting her stay with him, what with her home planet being destroyed and the other kids' houses already being overflown with trolls. She wished she could've been with Equius at least, but having Dave around took away some of the sting from missing her "bestest mewrail". Speaking of..the coolkid was due home any moment now. But Nepeta wasn't aware of this, as she was caught up in getting rid of a particularly stubborn dusty spot in the corner.

The door opened silently, pausing for a ceremonial second as Dave waited to hear anything that would signal Nepeta being around. When there was nothing, the door opened the rest of the way and the blonde stepped in. He made sure to be extra quiet as he looked around and closed the door. He _needed_ to surprise the catgirl-troll. Of course, when his Nepeta-scan was complete and his eyes locked onto the bouncing butt of one bouncy troll, he was surprised himself. Also of course, years of Bro's training let him take this surprise in silence..unless Nepeta managed to hear the movement against his boxers. Thankfully she didn't, and Dave was able to stalk across the living room, wrap his arms around her waist, left her up just a bit, spin around and move closer to the couch before she could figure out what was going on.

Once she was gently tossed on the couch, rolling over in time to land on her side, Nepeta had everything figured out anyway. Or, at least she saw Dave and figured nothing after that would matter. Grinning up at Strider, Nepeta situated herself on her back. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the glasses that hid beautifully colored eyes. She didn't have to look anywhere else to know that his features were as stoic as every, revealing nothing because that's what Striders did. It was something she learned over time.

Just as she was sliding up to rest on her elbows, about to invite Dave to join her on the "comfy" couch -truly a decrepit thing, more so from the earlier days when Nepeta moved in and had to learn that couches weren't for sharpening claws-, said coolkid pulled something out of his pocket. Olive-y green eyes darted to and now focused on a simple mouse toy. It dangled side to side in her face, taunting her more than anything could ever have. As her arm went to grab it, it moved back.._Dave_ moved it back. Shifting a tad, Nepeta reached again, only for the blonde to take a quick step back, then another. She watched as he backstepped a few feet away from the couch. She waited, moving extremely slowly, and watched as he stepped until he was in front at the threshold of his room. Finally, he stopped and looked at her. Looking back closely, she saw a brow raise up. He was challenging her...Well she accepted.

The "huntress" sprang from the couch, landing on her fingertips and feet not far from her prey. Said prey merely took another step back. He was feeling cocky. He let the mouse dangle at his arm's length as Nepeta moved to pounce again. While she was practically flying towards him, he took another step back and braced himself. The collision knocked them back..on the bed...as was planned. An empty feeling in his hand let Dave know that his friend had taken the mouse. When he looked up, holding back a smile was hard. The mouse had already found its way to Nepeta's mouth, being carefully chewed on before being tossed into the air and caught for a repeat of the process. Placing one hand on Nepeta's thigh, Dave slid into an almost upright position, using his elbows for support much like Nepeta had on the couch. He watched the mouse get air a few more times before snatching it away again.

Fingers brushed against his fist from the other's failed attempt to get the toy first. Heat coursed through blood from that delicate touch. Doing his best to ignore it, Dave tossed the mouse on the headboard/shelf behind him. Being the focused hunteress she was, Nepeta only saw the mouse moving and went after it. As she leaned forward, Dave intercepted her with a kiss. Caught off guard, Nepeta's lips parted to let out a mew. Taking his chance, Strider slipped his tongue in the other's mouth. He felt the points of her teeth before her own tongue came poking around to see about this intruder. The hunt was suddenly forgotten. Nepeta pulled away just enough to break the kiss, eyes glazing over as she nuzzled into the crook of Dave's neck, inhaling his scent before nipping the skin. A new process began, one that was simply bite then lick, and went on until she was sure every bit of the left side of his neck had been, well, bit. A quick bite was placed on his Adam's apple as she moved to do perform the same process to the right side.

Dave's patience wasn't holding as well by this point, however, and he cut the act short with a fluid moving of his hand up to the small of Nepeta's back, scratching his jagged nails in the space once. The sensation sent a rivet of pleasure through her spine, straight to the parts of her brain that affected this kind of stuff. Letting out a noise of approval, she sat back on Dave's lap..feeling something quite familiar when she did. Smirking, she looked at Dave, trying to see through his shades. Just as she began to give up, an unconscious look of disappointment -the one that happened to show every time they did this- flashing on her face, a pale hand removed the offending object.

Eyes widening, Nepeta watched as Dave laid his glasses on the end table. When she moved her attention back to his face, red met green. And even though she wanted to spend a few more hours staring, a pair of lips met her own, and her lids slid shut on instinct. As her lips were parted once more, a hand cupped her face, fingers gliding over her cheekbones before leaving her completely again. The act confused the girl enough to get her to crack open an eye, then the other as she saw Dave still looking at her.

Once they broke apart, more because they found they weren't doing much more than sitting there with Dave's tongue soliciting idly in Nepeta's mouth and staring at each other than actually making out, Dave reached behind him and grabbed the mouse. He ripped it open, surprised it didn't come apart earlier like it was supposed to, and took Nepeta's hand. Holding the mouse over it, he shook until a small chocolate that smelled of catnip and a chalky candy heart fell out.

"Here, Leijon," he mumbled. Looking closely at the heart, Nepeta could just barely make out the faded, cheesy "I 3 U" printed on it. Eyes saucer-like, Nepeta threw her arms around Dave's neck and nuzzled against him once more, barely noticing that the gifts had dropped further away on the bed.

"I heart you too, Mister Coolkid," she purred, borderline teasingly, before moving back and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled back to retrieve the candies, she noticed the uncharacteristic, possibly unironic, smile on Dave's face.

A/N :: Oh gog, not typing in Nepeta's quirk was REAALLY hard, so many things that could've been punned in the opening alone. xx:

Oh, I don't own either characters. If you're here, you probably know they belong to Hussie. I just own the story idea.


End file.
